Shadow of The Mind
by Stoic Moose Zombie
Summary: Link hunts down Dark Link. What happens when things go wrong? One Shot. Who wants to see a sequel? Please leave a review.


Everything but idea belongs to Nintendo.

Link followed behind the small group of investigators as they made their way towards the Lost Woods to figure out what exactly had been slaying travelers going in and out of Hyrule. It had been a strange occurrence; usually a dismembered corpse was chalked up to a rabid wolfo or a stalfo that was wandering where it shouldn't be. But a total of seven rather brutally murdered travelers were enough to cause concern for Princess Zelda.

The young ruler of Hyrule decided to send her best knights to figure out what evil creature was lurking in the Hyrulian forests ready to pounce on unsuspecting victims. Her highness also had the legendary hero of time tag along, because for one the man was a well known hero and had taken it upon his self to continue saving Hyrule. Link was also certain he had a good idea of who they were dealing with.

As the troop continued to make their way through the wooded area Link wondered how he should prepare for his "brother's" attack. It was a strange thing to the blonde hero. He was certain he had killed the magical illusion in that separate time period but somehow Dark Link had reappeared. But for whatever reason he had only appeared to Link and those who had seen the shadow were no longer amongst the living. It always seemed like Link was one step behind his counterpart as he would show up only to find a murdered body and nothing else.

It was getting dark now and a few of them men were getting a bit nervous. They had heard the stories of the horrid way the dead victims had been slain. Half of the six man group had actually seen the bodies. All of them believed that Dark Link was a truly demented man for the way he so mercilessly slaughtered his victims. Most of the corpses were hard to recognize as human bodies.

They entered the Lost Woods as it had been the scene for the latest murder. A distinguished swordsman had been ruthlessly hacked to pieces while there were also bits of by-standing skull-kids lying strewn across what was most likely the getaway trail of Dark Link. The previous investigators had marked that trail and Link's group planned to use that as their lead.

"Excuse me Mr. Link," a young but skilled knight said to the hero of time.

"You can call me Link, just Link. What's your name?" Link inquired holding out his hand.

"Cole," The young knight answered shaking the hero's hand.

"Nice to meet you Cole, what did you want to ask me." Link asked.

"I was just wondering Link, this counterpart of yours, Dark Link, he seems pretty powerful. Do you think it'll be difficult to apprehend him?" Cole questioned. The recently slain swordsman was quite renowned and had skill that many said rivaled that of the Hero of Time himself.

"Cole I assure you, I will hold nothing back from Dark. In fact I plan to personally make sure he never kills again." Link replied sincerely.

"You don't plan to kill him do you?" Cole was shocked; Link was not known to kill people.

"I plan to in every sense of the word. Dark is not human he is nothing more than spell with a mind of its own. He will pay for what he's done and if his blood must be spilled then I will be the one to do it." Link stated vehemently. The hero despised the evil counterpart with every fiber of his being.

Cole understood for the most part because Dark Link was truly evil but he would never understand what it was like for Link to live in this world knowing all the evil inside him walked the earth with all the skill and strength he had but used it to harm innocents. He was the only one who could stop it, though sometimes he worried that he couldn't.

They continued along the trail marked by small red flags. Until Link saw something, run across their path. "Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" One of the knights inquired looking at the hero at the back of the group. The rest immediately held their lamps out in front of them and tried to peer into the darkness surrounding them.

"Damn it!" Link muttered as he ran from his position. He had seen something again. The knights were about to run after him but their leader stopped them.

"Halt yourselves! We are not going to catch Dark Link by running wildly into territory we do not know well. Only Link knows this area well enough to go after Dark Link in this darkness." The knights' leader stated. "However I will send two of you to assist the hero."

"Dante and Charles, the two of you shall go after Link." Both knights gulped. "Well get going!"

Dante and Charles ran off in the direction that Link had run off to. "The rest of us will continue to follow this trail and hopefully find Dark Link." The leader, Damon stated pointing at the red flag staked in the ground. And the remaining knights did so.

Link slowed his running into a slight jog as he came to a clearing where the giant trees allowed a small amount of moon light to shine through. It created an eerie blue aura within the small grassy area.

"Where the hell are you hiding?" Link shouted angrily into the night air. His only answer was the gentle sounds of chirping crickets and swaying branches.

"Come out and face me coward!" Link yelled louder this time. His answer this time was complete silence. It appeared that his voice had scared the forest wild life into stopping their nightly activities.

Link listened for a while and started to pace carefully scanning any possible hiding spots. "Brother?"

Link stopped abruptly as he swore he heard a voice. "Dark Link, show yourself."

"It is you brother, what a nice surprise." Dark Link responded still not coming out of hiding.

"Come out here so I can finally rip your head off your shoulders!" Link growled pulling out his sword.

"I'm afraid I can't do that brother." Dark Link replied in a teasingly sing-song voice.

"Mind explaining that to me," Link growled once again turning to see if Dark was behind him. No one stood there.

"Because," Dark Link growled this time and Link looked around anxiously trying to see his counterpart. "I have been with you all this time!"

It sounded like Dark was right in his face and Link even backed up as he heard his shadow but there was nothing there. "Don't you see Link my brother? I only exist as long as you exist. You have always had the power to erase me from this earth, why haven't you?"

"Because, because…I don't know…shit."

"I'll tell you why my brother, because you still have hate in your heart because you are human yet they expect you to be invincible when you clearly are not. You hate them for that but you are the 'Hero of Time' and as such you are expected to be Mr. Bigshot, you will never be allowed live the simple life you long for."

"That's not true!" Link snarled.

"Of course it is and you know it. It's time to let go my brother and let me take away the pain."

"I will never give in to you." Link breathed anxiously continuing to watch every side around him.

"You know you hate them. You want revenge for the hits they forced you to take."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked angrily.

"Do not try to act so dense you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." Link riposted.

"The timelines."

"The what?"

"The timelines, do you really believe you don't have a problem with saving the world and everybody who you touched not remember who you are."

"They know I saved the world." Link countered.

"They know you saved Termina. But they will never know you were responsible for saving them from a total hell."

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't about fame it was about making sure the innocent were safe."

"You know that is not true anymore. At first you may have been saving the world because it was the right thing. But now they only see you as a tool for their protection and nothing else. They do not treat you like the human you expect to be treated as. It is why you hate them, because you give them everything and they only continue to take and take giving nothing in return."

"You're lying!" Link shouted swinging his sword wildly in the air.

"Honestly brother it is time to let it go. Allow me to cleanse yourself of your hatred. Let me rid them from your life. It is time you got what you wanted."

Link let himself fall to his knees. The hero began to weep because there was truth in his shadow's words. He had experienced and seen too much as an adult to be able to start all over again. The sages also expected him to take on everything that crawled out of the depths of hell. There was no longer danger to Hyrule but the sages often sent Link out to other towns and even countries to confront other despicable evils. He was just one man not the defender of earth. He was fed up.

"It's time now brother, what is your decision?"

Link did not say a word. He looked up as his dirty blonde locks fell over his face which was devoid of emotion. He firmly held his sword and raised himself back up. He stared in the direction from which he heard voices and footsteps.

"I don't know why he had to send us after the damned demon." Dante complained as he clutched his halberd.

"Maybe because we are the most experienced of our troop," Charles suggested.

"True but still if we don't believe Link has a chance then why should we even try. We're just going to end up getting our asses handed to us, possibly in the literal sense." Dante stated.

"That may be but none the less we still are sworn to protect the citizens of Hyrule, even if we have to die to protect them." Charles countered.

"Well just to let you know before we die a certain horrible death, it's been an honor working with you Charles." Dante stated almost seriously.

"You honestly believe we will not make it out of this." Charles inquired.

"I honestly do, I'm just glad I wasn't a family man." Dante replied sullenly.

"You can be a real downer sometimes Dante, you know that." Charles remarked stopping to face his fellow knight.

"My bad Chuck," Dante said as he stopped as well and turned to face Charles. "You know what even if we are going to get slaughtered by this bastard, let's at least give him hell."

Dante held his hand out for a handshake. Charles was reluctant but shook his friend's hand. "Let's give him hell then."

Dante smiled as they shook. Their Kodak moment was interrupted by the sudden sword ripping out of Charles' chest.

"Holy Shit!" Dante yelled as the sword went all the way through pulled back a bit and shot straight through the top of Charles' head where it slipped out and the knight's body fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"You, but why?" Dante asked exasperated as he stared at the killer. He got no answer.

Dante had said he would give the killer hell and he intended to fulfill that vow. The knight pulled his sword from its sheath and went after the shadow. He was grabbed by the throat before he could make a cut. Dark Link being the same six foot six height as Link was able to lift Dante off the floor and rip open his belly with a slash of his sword. He threw the knight hard against a large tree and walked away.

The remaining investigating party had come to the end of their road. There were no more signs of red flags or tracks made from dragged bodies, just an eerily lighted entrance to the Sacred Meadow.

"Should we check the Forest Temple, sir?" Cole asked their leader.

"It would seem weird that Dark Link would hide in such a holy place but I guess it's the best lead we have." Damon stated staring into the hedge maze. "Let's go then."

The two other knights marched forward before Cole and Damon could walk forward. As they entered a shrub made corridor, a large blade shot out from the leafy wall and beheaded one of the knights. The other knight turned with his sword ready as dark red blood splashed on to his front. He was too slow to see a pointy hooded figure leap from the hedge and slice him diagonally in half.

The knight turned to the others as he dropped his sowrd and held out his hands in a pleading manner. "Forgive me sir I have failed you." The knight pleaded as blood spilled from his mouth. Cole could only watch in horror as his friend's top half slid off his bottom. The slanted lower body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Damon the leader ran toward the violent scene. He was met by what he was looking for. Dark Link stood a few feet away staring back at him in the shadows. Only the glint of his eyes could be seen. Damon picked up the sword of one of the slain knights and faced the demon.

"Fight me you demented bastard." Damon roared. Dark Link did not respond he just continued to stare blankly back at the troop leader in a calm stance with his sword at his side.

"What's wrong can't kill something that's ready for you." Damon taunted as he held the swords firmly in front of him, still no response.

"Come at me demon let me rip you in two." Damon snarled, he turned quickly to Cole. "Quickly kid run back to the castle and find Sheik, he's our last hope out here."

Cole nodded and turned to head toward the castle. The troop leader turned to back to see Dark Link's menacing eyes staring back right in front of his face. Blood spurted through gritted teeth as he was stabbed brutally in his chest.

The leader stared up into his killer's face. "How could you betray us like this?"

Cole ran past the guards at the entrance of Hyrule Castle. He did not stop until he had made into the Princess' throne room. Zelda was shocked to see one of her finest men in such disarray. He panted foe a few minutes ah he leaned over trying to catch his breath. "Cole what has happened. Where are the others?"

The princess motioned for one of her servants to retrieve a glass of water for the young knight. Cole guzzled down the water and took a few deep breaths before settling down.

"What has happened Cole?" Zelda asked again with a little urgency.

"Everyone else has fallen against Dark Link my Princess." Cole answered.

"Even…" Zelda couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know for sure but if he is then Sir Sheik is our last hope." Cole replied with his own urgency.

"Of course I'll call for him immediately." Zelda said as she sent one of her servants to fetch him.

It did not take long for the sheika to enter the throne room. "You called your majesty." Sheik greeted as he approached Zelda and Cole.

"Sheik, this is Cole he is one of the knights that I sent to hunt down Dark Link." Zelda said as Sheik faced the knight.

"How's it going Cole?" Sheik greeted.

"Not good Sir Sheik."

"Uhh, just Sheik will be fine Cole."

"Right, Well Sheik we are in serious trouble. I am the only surviving member of the six man troop ordered to hunt Dark Link down for his crimes and it is assumed that he is on the verge of a rampage." Cole explained.

"Link did not survive?" Sheik inquired.

"I'm not certain, but at the moment you're the only one left who can stop Dark Link." Cole replied wearily.

"Understood, allow me a few minutes to prepare and we will be off shortly." Sheik said walking back the way he came before Cole could speak further. Cole stared back at Zelda.

"He tends to do that from time to time. It goes along with the whole mysterious loner image he likes to project." Zelda answered rolling her eyes and dismissing the behavior with a wave of her hand.

"Oh that explains it." Cole said staring back at where Sheik had exited.

As Sheik had promised the two were off within a few minutes and riding Sheik's horse back into the Lost Woods. Cole informed Dark Link's last location within the maze in front of the Forest Temple so that was their destination.

Sheik halted the horse as he and Cole stood in front of the entrance to the Lost Woods. They walked for several hours toward the sacred meadow until they were stopped by a figure standing before them. Sheik placed his lantern further out in front of his face to get a better look.

"Link?" It in fact was Link standing before them. He looked like he had been through hell in back. His face and tunic were covered in blood and his face could not be clearly seen as his bangs flowed in front of his face. Link turned his head slowly to stare at Sheik and Cole. What had Link been looking at?

Cole peered over to what Link had been staring at. What he saw made him want to vomit. The troop leader Damon was nailed into the large trunk of a nearby tree by his swords sticking out of his chest. "Oh Nayru."

Sheik turned to see what Cole was staring at. "By the Goddesses."

Sheik turned his attention back to Link. He had first thought that the hero was badly wounded but now getting a better look he realized that he had no evident injuries in, his sword was covered in blood as well, and that wasn't his blood and Dark Link certainly did not have human blood. Link had been the one killing the knights. Then what of Dark Link? Sheik had never actually seen the entity but had listened to Link talk of his battles with the shadow but neither had anyone else seen the entity. There was no Dark Link but the real Link had become the very evil he despised, why?

Link now focused his full attention on Sheik and Cole and raised his sword to them. Sheik stood in a defensive stance prepared for what Link was about to attempt. Link ran at them with amazing speed, Cole didn't even have time to see Link cover the distance. Sheik was just as quick however and met Link's sword with his own.

A clash of two extraordinary fighters broke out as Link and Sheik's blades slammed against each other not once did either get the advantage over the other. Every well executed attack met an equally well timed block with counter. The fight continued for a few minutes until Sheik faked Link out and Link went for it. As he did Sheik sent his hand towards Link's eye as a blade shot out from beneath the palm. The blade successfully plunged into Link's eye. Hot blood splashed the ground as Link reared back as he held his eye. Sheik pulled back but retained his stance. Link looked at him with complete hate and flung him out of his way as he ran away from the duo.

He didn't even pay any mind to Cole as he rushed past him and into a nearby exit. Cole turned to see Sheik limping toward him. "Which way did he go?" Cole pointed at the large hollow log that was nestled in some vines a few feet away.

"Fuck, come on we got to get moving." Sheik commanded as he quickened his pace. He and Cole found their horse and galloped off towards where ever it was Sheik did not want Link to reach before them.

Malon quietly sung to Epona as she combed her mane, the red-head was finishing her last and favorite chore of the day as her candle burned out. "Looks like it's time to head for bed. Good night girl."

Malon kissed the horse on its forehead and walked out of the stables, locking the large doors before walking towards the house. She stopped as she heard the sound of someone moving near her, the red-head turned to see no one there, she looked on her blindside and still nothing. Malon took a step as if to keep walking but pulled back, she quickly turned to see if anyone was there but still nothing.

Malon walked casually but listened carefully and once she placed her hand on the door knob of her home's door she turned quickly to see a shadow move near the barn. The red-head did not panic but she quickly stepped inside her house and locked the door. She took a deep breath as she stared at the floor with her head against the door; she looked up with fierce determination in her eyes. Malon may not be an acclaimed hero but she would not stand for someone trying to terrorize in her own home.

Malon could hear something moving about outside and decided she needed to move quickly. She went to her father's room and grabbed the big machete he kept stuck underneath his night stand just in case, she exited the room and locked it to make certain the assailant would not get in should she fail to stop him or her. She locked Ingo's room as well.

Malon entered her room and locked it behind her. She placed machete on her bed and started searching her dresser for some pants, the red-head needed more mobility if she was to defend herself. Malon grabbed the blade once more and exited her room through a window after hiding her keys; again she did not want to give the thief away back into her home.

The farm girl landed on the ground and scanned her surroundings; she saw no sign of the thief. Malon cautiously walked towards the barn which had been the area she had last seen any sign of her home invader. Malon turned the corner behind the barn and found nothing, maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she wasn't for as she relaxed Malon felt a presence behind her. The red-head quickly turned to see a disturbing looking Link standing there.

Being that he was tall for his age and was a foot taller than her and was staring down at her however his blood covered bangs covered his face hiding any emotion he might be expressing. His tunic and sword were covered in dry blood as well he looked like a real mess.

"Link, what happened to you, why are you sneaking up on me like that?" Malon questioned trying to see into his eyes.

"Link," still no answer from the blood stained hero. Malon tried to reach up and move some of Link's hair out of the way of his face but he freaked and tried to swing his sword at her. Malon backed away and blocked another attack from Link; it would be interesting to note that it had been Link who had taken time to teach the farm girl how to wield a sword. Now his own lessons would be used to defeat him. Malon was good but she wasn't as strong as Link and as they fought the smaller opponent was pushed back farther and farther however she did not allow herself to be backed into a wall. This caused the combatants to circle the barn.

"Why are you doing this Link?!" Malon asked as she narrowly blocked a stab from him. Link did not respond he only continued to attack. Malon did not stop to defend herself but that's all she did, she defended herself, she did not make an attempt to attack Link. Eventually Malon was forced into the barn. She tried desperately to keep from getting cornered but it was to no avail. Link had her pinned to the back wall of the barn.

She raised her father's machete again to block a slash but it shattered into pieces as the two blades connected, Malon was defenseless. She pressed her back against the wall and watched as Link raised his sword above his head. "Please Link, don't."

Sheik and Cole ran onto the property of Lon-Lon ranch as they saw Malon being forced into the barn. "Cole, how good are you with arrows?" Sheik asked as he took something from his saddlebag.

"Exceptional, if I do say so myself." Cole replied.

"Good I need you do me a favor," Sheik said as he handed Cole a piece of paper. "There's a ladder on the other side of that barn leading to the loft inside. Get into that loft and aim your arrows for Link when you get sight of him. Use that fire spell as you shoot him."

"I don't even know this spell though." Cole said looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Well hopefully you're a fast learner because we are running out of time." Sheik riposted as he pointed to the barn where Malon was most likely about to die. Cole did not say anything but nodded as he ran to the ladder located on the other side of the barn.

Cole got into the loft and took a quick look at the spell before he crouched on the platform of the loft. He saw Link closing in on Malon who was pinned against the wall with a bladeless handle in her hand. Cole took position and aimed his arrow.

"Nayru, please don't let me fail." Cole prayed quietly. The young knight chanted the spell and let his arrow fly it sailed straight for Link and flared as it did. The burning arrow planted itself into Link's shoulder; Cole was amazed to see his arrow land and flame as it set fire to Link. The knight fired off two more arrows with one hitting Link's bicep and the other hitting his knee.

Link roared in frustration and pain as he could no longer stand the pain he turned to see Cole perched at the edge of the loft. Cole was frightened to see Link leap from the barn floor to his location in the loft, but before Link could land he was caught by a chain link rapping around his torso.

Sheik pulled Link to the ground where the psychopath landed with a thud. Link got up and flung the chains off him, the man was clearly pissed as he glared at Sheik through his one good eye and his blood drenched one. Link ran at Sheik who parried his attack with blades hidden in his hands. The blades were not average sword size but broad enough to block Link's sword.

Cole hopped off the platform of the loft and checked on the red-haired woman. "Are you okay Lady Malon?"

"Huh? Uhh…yeah, just Malon is fine." Malon answered as she finally was able to try and handle the shock of Link trying to kill her.

"Of course, Malon, so you are fine then?" Cole asked again to be sure.

"Yes no injuries to speak of. " Malon said standing up. "I believe Sheik needs your help."

Cole nodded to that and drew his sword as he ran towards the fight. Sheik signaled for Cole to approach Link from behind when he caught sight of the knight. Cole did so and raised his sword as if he was to stab Link once he stood near the deranged hylian. Sheik nodded for the action as he held his blades in an X formation to stop Link's sword.

Cole plunged his sword into the back of Link's neck which caused blood to spurt out wildly. Link roared again and turned to face Cole who he punched into a nearby column. Sheik turned Link to him and stabbed the unprepared killer in his throat all the way to the other side of his neck sticking out of the previous wound. Link fell to his knees as he held his throat and blood seeped through the fingers. Sheik finished the job as he sent his blade into his friend's temple.

Link fell to the floor on his side and did not move. It was over this hellish night was over, Sheik released a tired sigh. He looked over to see Malon helping Cole up, the two walked over to Link's body.

"Why did this happen why did he do this?" Malon questioned sadly as she stared at her friend's body.

"Malon, tonight Link went rampant and killed several knights. He's also the murderer of the people found in the forests of Hyrule." Sheik explained as Malon nodded in understanding.

"But why, why did he do all of this?" Malon questioned still staring at the dead Link.

"Who knows for sure, it's possible that Link broke under the pressure of always trying to do the right thing, he was a role model to many and he had to watch every move he made. Maybe we never should have sent Link back in time I can't imagine what it would have been like to experience everything Link did and then have act like it never happened." Sheik reasoned. "We may never actually know but it is unfortunate that things happened this way. We lost a lot of good men tonight, especially this one."

Malon didn't know what to say she just shed a few tears as she closed her eyes. She walked out of the barn without a word. Cole and Sheik stared after her.

Sheik turned to Cole. "Thanks for your help Cole. Why don't you get back to the castle and report everything to Princess Zelda. I'm going to make sure Malon is all right." The sheika exited on his last word.

Cole stared down at Link's body with frustration and sadness. He had grown up fast on his first mission, his hero fell from grace before his own eyes, he lost his friends, and he had assisted in killing his own hero.

"May the Goddesses, take pity on you Link." Cole said as he glanced at Link's body one last time and left the barn.

* * *

A/N: This took to damn long to finish and I'm glad I'm done. This was written because I wanted to see if I could write a horror story, I came up with this idea and I liked it for some reason, it sounded pretty origianl as well. This story does not reflaect how I feel about Link's life, although he has a fragile psyche in this fic I do not believe he would crack like that. It helped my premise though. 


End file.
